Rescue an Angel
by OucdaTiresum
Summary: Naruto catches Sasuke going out with someone which realy hurt Naruchan. what's worst is now Sasuke says its over with him. Naruto is hurting himself to end it all, till a certain angel came to his rescue. YAoibetter summary inside,
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters at all. ( v.v )

By the way, sorry for my bad grammars and misspelled words. ( v.v )

**Summary:** Naruto catches Sasuke dating someone behind his back. Now his completely heartbroken when Sasuke calls off their relationship. Thinking its his fault, Naruto tries to hurt himself in any way possible, till a certain angel or more likely a certain Hyuuga comes to pick up and mend his broken heart. Only by seeing his Naru-chan happy with someone else that Sasuke realizes his true feelings for him, will he be able to get _his_ bright angel back or not?

**Title**: Rescue an Angel

**Prologue...**

Naruto's POV:

_I can't believe it! Why did I have to see that? Can't I just play a lover's fool...can I just act blind with love? I really don't think I can take this at all. What...what if he...he...he leaves me and goes with...with ..her, then what? Am I really destined to be...to be alone in this place called world? Am I really meant to suffer for everything that had happened years ago. Was it really my fault... that this demon inside of me had caused so much sufferings and pains that I'm due to pay its ultimate price...a...a broken heart? _

A young teenage boy with golden colored locks of hair and sky blue eyes ran blindly through the streets, heading to one particular place. Not caring who he was bumping into along the way, not caring to stop and apologize. Many of the villagers were quite angry and irritated with his actions that nobody bothered to look closely to what was really bothering to cause for the teen to act in such a way. Not one bothered to try and stop him, to ask him if he was okay or what was the matter. If they had looked closely, then maybe they would have noticed the streams of tears flowing from his graceful face.

Applying his ninja speed, Naruto was able to reach his intended destination at the same time successfully avoided the questioning looks that some of the villagers would have given him, if they saw the tears on his face. For you see, he was always the ever-so-happy-go-lucky of the Hidden Leaf village. Crying and all other emotions besides anger and hyper activeness was just completely out of the picture. But not this time, this time sad, confusion, and maybe even anger was clearly written all over his face. No smile or any of his usual trademark grins and bouncy self, completely taken over by painful and dark emotions.

Stopping in front of the place, he harshly rubbed the fabric of his orange coat to his eyes to wipe off the stray of tears dry, before looking up at the place that he now lives in. Remembering the original owner of the said place brought unwanted tears flowing once more through his eyes. Before, the Uchiha Mansion looked so inviting and lively when he and his supposed _lover_' Sasuke were still happy together living in this huge mansion, but now...it seems so dull as if its source of life was nearly completely sucked out of the place, leaving a dark cold chill about the place. After a few moments of just starring at the house, Naruto came in heading straight to the bedroom that he and Sasuke shared.

Just looking around the room, it reminded him so much about his love. He didn't want to be reminded by his love at all, at least not now that he had so much pain he can barely hang on with his sanity. Unable to hold back the threatening tears back, he just allowed them to flow as he began to lash out at everything and anything in the room. Bed sheets were flung all over the place, ripped pillows scattered as the feather stuffing's were floating all over the room. Hurriedly walking up to the dresser and side table, he began tossing and smashing anything he could get his hands on. Photographs, ornament glasses and even clothes and books also scrolls littered the room. The room looked completely ruined, He knew Sasuke would be really angry with him because of this huge mess, but right now...Naruto didn't really care at all, all he wanted to do was end the pain...end the aching pain in his heart. Walking barefoot through the glass littered room heading to the bathroom, not caring if he step on any glass shards at all.

Once he was in the bathroom, he slammed the door shut, nearly taking it apart from its hinges. Slowly turning to look at himself through the full length mirror, he felt so disgusted with himself...he couldn't stand the person looking back at him. Blinded by his anger that he literally punched the mirror, watching small shattered pieces came raining down in front of him. Not caring about his now bloody knuckles.

_Why Sasuke?...why did you do it? Did I do something to upset you...that...that this is...this is some kind of punishment, for my wrong doings? I thought you love me...but I guess...I guess I was wrong! _Leaning against the sink, he slowly slithered down above the broken glass. Not caring about the shards cutting through his skin with his weight pressure against them. _Please, Sasuke...please tell what...what I did wrong? I don't want to loose you, please..._

He slowly looked down at his bloody hands and arms, seeing as droplets of blood were already forming from the tiny cuts and scratches that he received earlier from his outburst of anger with his actions. Feeling a mysterious wave of pleasure as he continued to watch the crimson liquid flow out even more. Without thinking much, he lightly laid a finger over the cut and applied a bit of pressure as he pushed it against the cut, wincing in pain that immediately coursed through some parts of his body at he did so. Once it subsided, he then realized at how wonderful that feeling was, how it somehow...in its strange ways, was able to let him forget a bit of his aching pain. To him, he saw it as medicine to help him through the pain, that he became automatically addicted to it that he just wanted more and more.

He glanced around and saw a piece of broken glass shard, picking it up he then eyed it for a second or two then slowly pressed it against his skin and began running it over till a thin line that was quickly being covered by crimson liquid that was sipping through the cut and forming a trail in little droplets. Watching with fascination, but it soon came to an end, for he felt...NO! needed more, he then began cutting himself in different places all over his arms, soon his arm was now covered with blood that even the color of his once smooth flawless skin can hardly be seen.

Reminiscing on the pain as he allowed more of his precious life substance flow and flow out, soon forming a puddle around him. He felt nothing...no pain nor anger...no grief or sadness. His face was completely void off with no expression, one would see him through his once lively eyes how hollow and empty he really is. Like a doll that just continues living without purpose nor reason whatsoever. Soon, darkness took over him and he gladly accepted with open arms, wanting everything to end, at that instant he didn't notice someone was standing by the door. Looking at him blankly.

Well, what do you think, Okay?

Also any flamers will be used to roast some bar-b-cues. ( )

Ja ne ( )


	2. In the beginning

**Note:** Thank you so much to the following people for reviewing! GothAngel123...Lilsaira723...Hogo-chan...Lara...Backat...LadyRed06...Jane...FallenDragon...Sansty-san () Thank you so much for all the reviewies!

**S.Note: **Sorry to you all, but I won't be revealing who that person is just yet. Gomen nasai... (-.-;)

**Rescue an Angel**

**Chapter 1:**

**Somewhere In The Village**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked shyly as she stole a small glance at the younger Uchiha.

"Hmm..." Sasuke sounded in acknowledgement and for her to continue.

Taking this as a sign to go on, she continued to what she had just started. "Sasuke-kun.." Sakura began to speak as a tiny hint of blush crept to her face, which he as usual, just ignored. "Are...Are you sure about this? About what we're going to do? I…I mean..." blushing even more as she continued on. "Why now? You...you're n-not u-using m-me are y-you?" She finished asking as he looked at him in the face with her innocent worried look.

Sasuke only then stopped that caused for her to go on a stop as well. Turning to look at her with his dark black mysterious orbs he calls eyes. Not saying a word just starring deeply as if he was looking through her eyes, through her very soul. Suddenly holding her hands with a very serious look on his face.

"No...I'm not using you at all." Sasuke slowly replied. "I realize now that you mean more to me. With you, we could rebuild my clan and be a family that I had never experience for so long." he said to her as he continue to look at her.

Not noticing a young boy with bright sunshine hair came out to the store that was right behind them. He had lovable blue eyes and such a bright smile that was soon replaced with a frown as he heard what raven-haired boy told to his ex-crush now sisterly friend. Too stunned to do anything as he watched them talk or more likely the raven haired Uchiha. He felt a sudden pain in his chest, feeling like something was going to split apart, but what completely broke the object within him, his heart was the words the boy next said and what he did next with it.

"Sakura-chan...Aishiteru." Sasuke told Sakura which surprised Sakura a bit but also made her very, very happy, and even more happy when the Uchiha bent his head low and kissed her on the lips.

Sakura quickly responded to the kiss. The Golden haired boy had to use all his will to power not to breakdown and cry from what he had just witnessed just then. They kissed passionately, completely oblivious will the people around them, specially one particular person...Naruto. Naruto tore his eyes away from the scene and ran back into the shop and came rushing out on the back door. Completely ignoring the strange looks that the passersby's were giving him as he continue to run blindly from his pain and tears...

**In The Hospital**

"Nurse!"

"Yes, doctor."

"Please get as much as three to four packets of blood bags, type B. Hurry nurse!"

"Hai!"

Everyone were very busy trying to hold on to the patient. Trying to hold as much blood, trying in vain from preventing them to spill anymore. Hoping the Kyubi within would heal the child much more faster than this. After a couple of blood transplants (I'm not really sure what they call 'em. ;) as well covering up the wounds. Once they were done and the flow of the blood from the cuts and injuries the patient had, the light to the emergency room turned of and one by one some nurses came out and soon the doctor that lead the medic unit came out looking all too tired and disheveled. Coming to a halt, he went back into the emergency room to inform the rest of the nurse to put the patient in his own room, then left.

Taking a deep sigh as he turned left at a corner heading to where his other patients are to check on them as he usually does everyday from time to time. As he was walking, out of nowhere a hand suddenly reached towards him and rested on his right shoulder, causing for him to jump slightly in surprise. Twirling around, he came face to face with three people. Automatically recognizing them as three of the top anbus of the village- wonder how he knows them even though they weren't wearing a mask was because of all the times the were sent to his care for intensive injuries.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the doctor spoke first, still looking tired as ever.

After a moment of silence and tall man with silver-ish hair and a cloth that masked nearly his whole face replied. "Hai. Is Naruto going to be alright?" he asked as he tried to hide his concern for the boy.

"Well..." the doctor began, but stopped a bit trying to find a way to decipher what the boy's condition really is. "When he was brought here he had so many cuts that caused him to loose too much blood. Luckily we were able to provide him with the same type of blood that he has, so he's pretty much safe." at this the three people sighed in relief, but held their tongue when the doctor mentioned the dreaded word 'But'. "But...his not out of the forest just yet. It seems that he might be in a slight coma due to too much blood loss and something that seems quite hard to understand. As if he refuses to wake up at all. But I'm not quite sure if that's it." the doctor finished his explanation to them. Watching them as their facial expression saddened by the news.

"Can we see or visit him now?" After a moment of silence, a young man with brown hair and a scar running at the bridge of his nose asked the doctor.

"Yes you may, Iruka-sensei." the doctor replied softly. Nodding to the others as he left them to attend to other patients.

Once the doctor was out of hearing and view, Iruka finally let the tears he was trying to hold back fall freely as he ran straight to the room where '_his'_ Naruto rest, the other right behind him. Finally coming to a halt in front of a white door, Iruka shakily reached to open the door once he did, at the sight he saw he completely broke down and cried even more. A silver-haired man came up to him to help him into the room. Hugging the crying sensei, as Iruka clung to him as if he was his last piece of thread to hang on to.

All three of them went over to the side of the bed to see the sleeping golden haired boy on the bed. Iruka turned away from Kakashi's chest and shakily but softly reached out to softly stroke the young boy's face. Noting how calm he looks even though there's still traces of pain emitting around him. Not saying a word for no words could be said of such a situation as this that they were all in. The third anbu that stayed quiet through out all of this just walked to the other side of the bed and softly held onto the boy's hand, trying to see that this was not a nightmare...not at all.

**In Naruto's Mind**

_ Why is everything so dark? Why is this place wherever this place is so bare? Like as if no one's ever been in this place at all. Still trying to look around, hoping that something might catch his attention or maybe give him a hint to where exactly he is, but it was all too vain. Augh! I give in! Would somebody! Anybody! tell me where the hell am I! _

_ "Baka! You're in your mind." a voice from somewhere in the darkness behind him spoke clearly angry and quite irritated too._

_ This caused for our lovable Naruto to suddenly jump out of complete surprise, twirling around to see who was the one that just spoke to him. What he saw made his mouth hang down wide open and for eyeballs popping out of their sockets. There was a huge golden bar that resembles a gate of some kind of fortress. There behind through those long sturdy bars were a pair of bloody crimson eyes that looked so cold and haunting at the same time. Starring at those eyes, it took him a second or two to actually realize who was behind that room of darkness and where he was actually. _

_ "Am...Am I...dead?" Naruto managed to choke out._

_ "No...your sleeping...Of course your dead!" Barked the kitsune in sarcasm._

_ "Wha-WHat! Me dead! Noooooooooo!" Naruto wailed out as tears began to form through the corners of his eyes._

_ Youko no Kitsune just looked at the wailing boy with a bored expression, mind you. _

_ "Wait." Naruto said just as his tears stopped. "If I'm dead, then..."_

_ "No! Baka! You're not dead." the Kitsune spoke angrily._

_ "...Oh." was all Naruto said as the Kitsune interrupted him. Casting a sad look down to floor or ground, he didn't know because of the darkness around them._

_ He didn't notice the Kitsune noticed his odd behavior nor his lack of response to his name calls, giving out a small sigh, he called for his vessel to come through the gates and to lay with him, which he ended up receiving a raised eyebrow from the said vessel. after a moment of hesitation, Naruto then went through the gates but stopped not knowing what to do and quite feeling nervous to ask. _

_ "Well...What are you standing there for?" Asked the Kitsune which caused for Naruto to jump a bit in surprise. "I said come over here and lay down." Naruto slowly walked up to the Kitsune and lay down next to the Kitsune as the said Kitsune wrapped some of his tails around the boy._

_ Soon Naruto found a comfy position and soon settled down. Feeling relaxed being close to the demon fox._

_ "Young one." the Kitsune began to speak. "You know that what you've just done to yourself will cause some problems?" Naruto did not to this but just stayed quiet and nodded instead. "You always brag about 'How you'll never give up. How you'll never loose to anyone.' So, how come now you easily give up? Did you think that pain was the solution to your problem or...may be even...death?" Kitsune continued on as he watchfully watch the small light's reaction. Noticing the slight grip the boy had with his fur and the slight wince as well. "Young one" he spoke as he looked down at the small light wrapped around his tails. "...There are other ways to solve problems like this, for every problem there is always a solution for it, just waiting to be found or figured out. Believe me on this one kid, I know. Its true that are some problems that seemed quite hopeless, that there seem to be no solution to it at all, but there is. All you have to do is look for it, the most likely place that it could be found is within you, within all of us. Don't do anything rational, but think about the problem thoroughly and try to solve it little by little, step by step. 'Cause before you know it, the problem's gone." Naruto looked up at him with awe as the he watched the Kitsune said all of this to him. "Believe me on this one...it works kid." the kitsune finished speaking as he looked right back at those serene blue eyes, giving a small, barely audible smile. "Go to sleep kid...cause you need to wake up soon."_

_ Naruto nodded yes and softly nuzzled on the soft reddish fur and soon fell asleep. The Kitsune starred at the now sleeping boy, softly nuzzling on to the boy, but not to wake him up. "Don't worry...you won't be hurt no more...'cause I'll protect you...assarishita tenshi no waga._1_" he said before falling asleep as well._

Wawie! I'm finally done with this chapter! () So, tell me what you think about it, constructive critics are okay too. But all flamers will be used to roast some 'marshmallows!' (.)

1- Its suppose to mean: "My angel of Light." But, I'm not sure if this is how its suppose to be said or written. Can somebody please correct me on this if its wrong, please. Thank you. (.)

Ja Ne (.)


	3. drunk and lust

**Roz's corner:**

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews and thank you Rui for correcting me on that, I was hoping that someone would tell me what the right term for it would be. (') Also sorry if there were some confusion about the story, Takiru-chan and I will try to clear things up, and I'm really sorry for a very long delay of updating this fic. Gomen Nasai.

**Warning:** This chapter will have some things that might disturb you readers, just so you people know. Anyway, hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, ja!

* * *

Getting a wicked idea, Sakura clung unto Sasuke's left arm as they walked around the village not really caring for the strange looks that they were recieving, specially to the Sharigan user. They village completely knew about the realationship the man had with a certain blonde genki. Ignoring them all completely as they continued to walk through heading nowhere in particular.

"Ne...Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm."

"Wo-would you li-like t-t-to go with m-me to m-my h-h-house?" The pink haired lady asked shyly, only steeling a quick glance at her beloved Sasuke only to be caught by his gaze and turning away blushing furiously.

"Whatever." Was all what he said as they turned right and went towards Sakura's home.

"I'm home!" Sakura called out once they were in , knowing fully well that her parents won't be back till tomorrow night. "Hmm... I guess there not here." Turning to look at the stoic boy who was leaning against the wall with arms across his chest and eyes closed. _So kawaii!_ Sakura thought at the sight infront of her.

Walking up to the boy. "Sasuke-kun." She called lightly to him, after a few seconds had passed, a pair of dark coal eyes looked at her, not saying a word which caused for her to blush a bit. '_Damnit! I'm beginning to act like Hinata! Sakura get a hold of yourself!_' Hissed her inner Sakura at her. "Ne, Sasuke-kun would you like something to drink?"

"Sure." With this, Sakura smiled and went to the kitchen reaching to the counter for some vodka and two glass wines, then went back to the living room where _her_ Sasuke-kun is sitting down.

Pourring some for her, she then poured some for the Uchiha. "Here you go." She handed the vodka to him, which he accepted. As tehy began to drink more and more of the vodka and becoming more drunk by the minutes, seeing at how they were talking about anything and nothing at the same time.

Influenced by the alcohol, Sasuke tried to crawl right next to Sakura who was giggling at nothing in particular. Trying to compost himself as best he could, he held to Sakura's chin to make the drunken girl turn around and face him. Still giggling slightly, Sasuke bend closer and kissed Sakura right on the lips. It was a soft chaste kiss. "I thought you'd never ask" Sakura told him after they pulled apart to look at each other in each others's eyes.

Sasuke didn't reply to her statement but just smiled as he came closer to capture her pinkish lips, soon both were lost in a passionate kiss as they tumbled into Sakura's bedroom without breaking their kiss. They quickly tried to reach the bed, as they soon fell on top of each other, Sakura on the bottom while a very horny and lustful Sasuke on top, oh did I forget to mention drunk too.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"N-Neji-niisan." A shy low voice spoke up from behind the long haired raven-haired boy. Turning around to acknoledge the speaker.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata smield warmly at her cousin until her face turned to complete curiosity when she saw the bucay of flowers that Neji was holding in one hand. Neji watched her cousin quick change in her that he soon noticed to where her eyes were... at the bucay of flowers his holding, he turned to look at her in the eyes. "It's for Naruto."

Looking surprised by her cousin's answer, "N-N-Naruto-k-kun?"

"Hai, his in the hospital as we speak." Upon saying this, Neji saw the expression of hhis younger cousin's face turn from shock to complete worry.

"What happened to him? Is he alright? Is he badly injured? Please tell me?" Hinata asked him, bombarding with questions about Naruto. Neji couldn't help but give a mental smile at how over caring Hinata can be when it comes to about Naruto. Knowing how the two of them think of each other as brother and sister.

"Gomen, I can't say for certain on what had happened to him, but Tsunade-sama says that he will slowly recover soon in time." Neji tried to reassure her an dto also let up some of the stress that were quickly building up inside his cousin.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata called to him in a low voice, barely a whisper. Turning around to look at her after paying for the bucay of flowers.

"Yes, Hinata-sama."

"May...May I g-go w-with y-y-you to s-see Na-Naru-t-to-k-kun?" She asked shyly as nervousness begins to build up around her. Neji could see the tiny bit of pink that were forming from her cheeks at her shy expression. _It seems some things never change._

"Sure."

Looking up at her cousin happily. "Th-thank y-you N-Neji-niis-san." Giving a small nod at her.

"Shall we go?"

"Hai."

They both walked silently towards the hospital. As they were walking, there was no tension between them like it used to a couple of years ago. They were both pretty much thankful for the silence since it gave them both time to be lost in their own thoughts as they headed to the building. Neji told Hinata to just straight in to the room where the blonde was currently being held in, remembering that the rest of his team would be there since they had already agreed to go visit the blonde for awhile and see how he was doing, in doing so, they had just agreed to meet in the room.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

Upon entering the room, Hinata saw the rest of Neji-niisan's team members. There, sitting by the window sill was none other than the _Hairy Green Beast of KonohaI_ Gai-sensei. Looking at Tenten sitting by the chair next to the bed tossing two of her kunnies as she would glance to the sleeping boy from time to time. Walking closer after nodding to all of them to the bed next to Tenten, looking at my brother after taking a quick glance at Lee's appearance who was crying up a stream as he kept mumbling from between sobs to tell my brother that everything would be better that such youth should not be wasted by wishing to die at such an early age, and other things between his sobs. For once, I was glad that I was the type of person with few or much less no words, for I didn't really know what to say right now. The only thing I could think of was just watch over him and hope for the best that he would be fine. Running my fingers to and fro across his soft hair, content on the silent aroma around the room except fro the small sobs coming from Lee-kun.

**End POV

* * *

**

After a couple of slow minutes had passed, the door slowly opened then closed soundlessly. They all look up to see Neji by the door, his facial expression holds indifference, so its pretty much hard to know what he was feeling much less thinking in that brain of his. Nodding his head to the others to aknoledge their presence, he went over to Gai-sensei and asked him to go outside with him after agreeing, they closed the door behind them and talked in whispers so that the others won't hear them at all.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Naruto."

"What about him?"

"I...

* * *

**  
Meanwhile... **(This part has lemon in it.) 

In a certain house two people were getting more intimate with one another than just friends or mere acuqaintances. Both the Uchiha and the pink haired girl were all over each other as well all over the place. It seems that no matter what they can't seem to keep themselves from each other.

Not breaking the kiss, they both managed to get to one of the rooms that happens to be Sakura's room. Both fumbling with their clothes as they tossed it all over the place carelessly before landing onto the bed. Sakura was underneath him as they broke off the kiss to catch some air as they starred at each other in ragged breathing from the lack of oxygen in their system.

"Sasu-"

"Shhh.." Sasuke said softly as he layed a finger against her lips then replacing it with another of their lustful kiss.

Sakura was running her fingers around his hair as he began to trace Sakura's figure. Strategictly remembering all the right places where he could get the most response from his love. Breaking off the kiss as Sasuke's dominant side kicked in and held Sakura's hands a bit roughly above her head making her immobilized and open for his attacks. Smirking at her flushed face as he bend down and trailed soft wet kisses around her neck, occasionaly nipping at the skin along the way. Once he had reached her shoulder blade that he dugged his fangs through her skin causing for it to bleed. Sakura gasped and yelped in the sudden pain but was soon turned into moans as Sasuke licked on the wound expertly, then continue to kiss her down.

Licking and sucking on one the nipples as he used his other hands to lightly massage the other one, then repeating the process with the other nipple, bringing out more moaning and words of encouragement from the pink haired. This caused for the young Uchiha to become more bold with his actions and began to trail down his saliva as he licked and dipped his toung into her belly button and arounf her body, causing for her to arch her back for more contact.

"Sa...(gasping for air.) Sasuke...(gasping) I want you..I want you in me..please..." she pleaded with him, buut he did not comply at all.

Continueing to torture the said girl in a more pleasureable way. Stopping once he reached the inside of her tighs. Pulling her legs further apart as he lightly applied kisses and soft sucking around her inner tighs making her all the more hot and wet. Enjoying the way she would squirm in pure extacy. Licking at her vagina, then sucking at the clitoris, continuing to do so till she could no longer hold herself and climaxed as she orgasim with him now licking at the sticky warm juice of hers. Wanting more of sweet taste that an idea came to him. Not saying a words as he dipped his toung into her hole and began to toung fuck her. (Okay...I'm not sure if this is possible.sorry ')

"Uuuuh...(gasp) Uhhhh...(gasp) Ohhh...Sasuke...(gasp)..."

"Mmmm...uhmmmm..."

He then moved up so his face was leveled with hers and they began to kiss passionately once more. Sasuke let go of her hands and lightly massaged one her nipples to perk up as he unceremoniously plunged his very '_BIG'_ arching stiff cock deep inside her making her yell in pain. Staying still waiting for her to get used to his size, once recieving an okay nod from her did he start to pull out then push back in all the way to the hilt, finding a suiting rythym for the both of them. Both gasping for air as he continued with his movements and her finding a suitable rythym that would make her meet each and every plunge meet her force in collision. Both faces flushed and having signs of red and light pinkish color around their faces.

"Deeper...harder...please harder...hayaku...hayaku love.." Sakura encouraged her new mate, who willing abblidged to the command.

With each shove more harder and faster as he kept on hitting her precious spot. The two of them were so wrapped up in their own pleasure moment. AFter a couple more shove that they both yelled each others name as they both climaxed at the same time. Sasuke collapsed on top of the now very exhuasted Sakura. Once he had cought up with his breathing, he slowly pulled out of her and layed beside her. Sakura then pulled a blanket around them and they soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

Well alrighty now! I've finally finished this chapter sorry it took so long. By the way the make out part, sounds pretty much done i a hurry 'cuz I seriously forgot how to write those things. Gomen Nasai to all of you.


	4. Nightmare & Realization

**Roz's Corner: Thank you for the reviews! And um...I'm sorry about the minor problem from the previous chapter. I..uh...didn't know that females have no prostate, anyway Taki-chan and I fixed that problem up and reposted a new one that's fixed. (Hehehehe.. ' ) Well, here's the next chapter! Also thank you for all your reviews, gomen nasai for taking so long for this.**

****

Chapter 3: Nightmare and Realization

GASP! Cerulean blue eyes wide open which were accompanied by shallow ragged breathing. Slowly closing his eyes as he tried to take a deep breathe to help even out his breathing and also try to calm himself down. Once everything around him became more settled down and steady, his mind began to swim into the pools of his dream. Flashes of memories of what had happened in his dream or more likely his nightmare.

**Flashback!**

**_Naruto finds himself standing in the middle of a small clearing by the flower fields. Turning around as he looked all directions, realizing that thick (some) old trees were blocking the view from afar to where he stood. Only having teh clear view of the fields and only ending at the edge of the woods or more likely forest. He could hear some birds chirping as they fly around, chirping happily. The butterflies were going about their business from one flower to another. Seeing some of the small fury animals scurrying around, either from playing with their friends or just looking at their surroundings. To a normal person, it seems that everything seems to be at peace that nothing would go wrong at all. But our young Naruto is no ordinary person, container of the nine-tailed fox demon and a skillful ninja not to mention person who has seen many things and as well experienced so much in life that this was just too good to be true. _**

**_Not really sure of this forboding feeeling that he just simply dismissed it as he allowed the feeling of being at peace overcome him and his senses. Sighing as he flopped down unto the grasss as he watched the clouds slowly form into different shapes as they go by. About to drift off into a peaceful sleep that he noticed another presence nearby. Sitting up and look around his surroundings to see who was there. Only to stop and stare at the person standing still a couple of steps away. Watching the young man walk up to him that he stood up to come face to face with the person.  
_**

**_"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto asked the other young man in question."What are you doing here?"_**

**_Smirking at the blonde as he held him tightly and kissed him furiously, as quick as it started did it end. _**

**_"Good-bye dobe." Naruto's blue eyes grew big in surprise, clinging on the raven haired man pleading with his eyes for an explaination. Instead recieving a blow on the stomach causing for him him to let go and clutch onto the pain._**

**_Looking up as he saw the one pereson who meant to him so much smirk cruely down at him. _**

**_"Doushite? Doushite Sasuke?" he asked the young man. _**

**_Bending down so their faces are leveled. "Let me ask you this, Naru-chan? Do you honestly think I give a damn about you? Do yoou honestly think I love you? Hn. You must be more of an idiot than I thought if you actually believed it all. I don't even consider you as a friend nor even a rival. Your nothing more to me than a piece of shit dumbass." he sneered cruelly to the now desperately crying Naruto. Grinning maliciously as he took out his kunai. "Shine usuronkontachi." Is this how its spelled? As he plunged the kunai right at the heart of the blonde. Repeating his actions as blood splashed around and crimson blood began to puddle up around them. Not caring not listening at the screams of agony and pleading of the dieing man. _**

_**Waking up sweating on the bed.  
**_  
**End Flashback!**

Trying to shake out the fear of it all. Wrapping his arms around himself as if to protect himself from his surroundings. Unable to stop the threatening tears from spilling out, crying himself to sleep. Before sleep took over him did he realize what it all meant, thinking one last thing as he slowly drift to sleep...

' Its over...my love '

Gomen, itz a short chapter, but the next one is coming soon. Ja! ()


	5. Hospital commotion

Rescue An Angel: Chapter 5.

* * *

Summary: Its the next day and Sasuke is drunkenly walking home, on the way he bumps onto Kiba and Shino, who were just discussing about his blonde koi. With a headache and a major hangover to top it all off, he missed the vital point that his koi nearly died and is now staying at the Konoha Hospital.

Notes: _thoughts of a person._  
_flashback_.

* * *

_Trying to shake out the fear of it all. Wrapping his arms around himself as if to protect himself from his surroundings. Unable to stop the threatening tears from spilling out, crying himself to sleep. Before sleep took over him did he realize what it all meant, thinking one last thing as he slowly drift to sleep..._

_ Its over...my love

* * *

_

The sun rose high as the people around Konoha are busily working through their daily routine. Everyone seems too busy preparing for some kind of special event that at the moment Sasuke couldn't careless. He swaggered as he walked adn tripped here and there as he sloppily tried to wal back to his house. Ignoring the strange feeling that something wasn't right as he came within view of the entrance to his estate.

While he was walking he bumped onto Kiba and Shino along with Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

"Oi Bastard! Watch where your going, will ya!" Kiba yelled, seeing his annoyed at how the 'great' Uchiha didn't even bother to apologise at all. "bark! bark!"

Sasuke stopped adn slowly turned around to face the group, swaying a bit with the affects of the alcohol. Just looking at the unusual posture, they could see that something wasn't right. _Isn't he suppose to be at the hospital?_ Shino pondered in his head as he watched the wasted Uchiha sway as he made his way towards the group.

"Why the hell are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital looking after-" Kiba began to scold the Uchiha but was interrupted by Shino.

"Kiba, Kurenai-sensei and Hinata are waiting for us."

"Wait," Sasuke held his hand at the side of his now throbbing head, "What do you mean "shouldn't you be at the hospital looking after' after what?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, eyeing all three oof them.

Kiba was about to say more when Shino beat him to it."One who is close yet so far, leaves behind a trail of broken will." after saying this they all left the Uchiha standing confused.

"Damn, Shino, what the hell does he mean by that?" he muttered as he headed straight to the Uchiha estate.

Walking up the front door slamming it right behind him,

"Oi! Dead-last! where are you?"Sasuke yelled angrily as he marched up the stairs all the while screaming for Naruto. "Naruto! I'm not playing around where are you? I need some medicine, my head hurts damnit." he growled as he made his way to the bathroom all the while grumbling, "Good for nothing dobe cant even be reliable in times of need. Naruto, when I see you you'll deffinitely get it."

Making his way to the master bathroom to get some medicines, Only to stop at the scene layed before him. Blood all over the place and peices of broken glass all over the place. The walls marred with dried blood, momentarily forgeting the headache and the medicine, he quickly activated his sharingan to scan the place more thoroughly, tracing bits of chakra particles still lingering in the room, realizing the signature was of 'his' dobe. Bolting out of the room to look aropund the rest of the mansion for his koi.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Sakura slowly woke up with a splitting headache, groggily walking to her bathroom. to get a shower, when her doorbell rang. Ignoring the persistent ringing. Scowling she marched up to the door, "I'M COMING! DAMNIT!" pulling the door open swiftly.

"What!" she growled haughtily, only to come face to face with Ino and Tenten.

"Big forehead, what the hell are you still doing here? You should've been at the hospital hours ago." Ino said angrily.

Sakura didn't say anything but looked at them with a blank face, not knowing what Ino-pig was talking about.

"Sakura, Naruto is at the hospital." Tenten explained to he, by this sudden news Sakura's eyes went wide with alarm and worry.

"I'll be right back let me get dressed." Sakura said then ran to her room to get dressed, her mind too occupied with her thoughts of the possibility that Naruto may be in.

"Sakura" Ino whispered softly after her best friend, once she was dressed they quickly headed out.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was getting worried when he couldn't find his koi anywhere, trying to think up of other places that he may be staying when what Kiba and Shino told him earlier about the hospital. Looking at the direction of the Konoha hospital with a heavy dread of what he may learn, but worst of all see in that place. Swallowing the huge lump in his throat he hastily made his way to the hospital, all the while thinking and hoping that his naru-chan would be alright.

_You better be alright_. Sasuke thought, not noticing three kunoichis making their way to the hospital as well.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade, Shizune and a nurse who was looking after Naruto all night, walked into where Naruto was laying down. Looking out the window at something yet at nothing in particular. Tsunade could see how empty his eyes looked, that no spark nor any sign of life still in those eyes once shown were now gone, completely void. Slowly walking up to face the boy and hopefully get his attention.

"Oi, oi gaki Naruto." Tsunade spoke up but no response. "Oi, oi, Naruto, come on it's me." still no response from the blonde.

"Tsunade-sama, is he going to be okay?" Shizune asked worriedly for the the young blonde's condition.

"I don't-" Tsunade sighed before voicing out her opinion when a loud racket could be heardn somewhere outside the room.

Both Tsunade and Shizune looked the direction of the noise, realizing the voices were probably the staffs of the hospital and the other more familiar one, which is the young Uchiha.

"No...no...no" both ladies turn to look at Naruto saying 'nononono' over and over like some kind of mantra, while still looking out the window.

"What do you mean 'no' Naru-kun?" Shizuna asked as she walked to his side of the bed.

"No...no...no" Naruto kept on saying, completely ignoring the question.

Shizuna turned to look at the Hokage for any answer, but was met with Tsunade thinking about something.

opening her eyes, looking seriously at her assistant. "Shizune"

"H-hai."

"Stay here with the brat, I'll take care of the commotion outside." she said before closing the door behind her.

Shizune, somewhat lost starred at the door then to Naruto who still kept on saying 'nonono' over and over.

_What is going on? Oh, Naruto-kun, what made you do this o yourself? You were so full of life right up until this incident, did something happen, or was it all a pretentious act, that your too tired to continue?_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade came to stop to watch the scene infront of her at the reception desk. Seeing four male nurses restraining the Uchiha while two female nurses tried to help calm the young lad.

"Enough!" everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the Hokage. "What is the meanning of all this?" she asked, irritated.

"Hokage-sama"

""Um... Mr. Uchiha is very persistent on wanting to see Uzumaki-san, but-" one of the nurse spoke.

"But?"

"But, Uzumaki-san said for him not to come." the other female nurse explained.

"When was that?" Tsunade asked.

"What the hell!" Ssuke yelled as he continue to struggle from the the male nurses' iron grip on him.

"Um... last night, when I went to check on him. He said-"

* * *

(Flashback)

_I was walking into Uzumaki-san's room to hceck on him when I found him slightly sitting up awake, just starring out the window. I came over to him to ask if there was anything he needed, but when i was about to ask him, I stopped when I saw tears on his face._

_"Doushite? Doushite, Uzumaki-san?" He turned to look at me, not bnothering to hide much less wipe the tears from his face. He had that crestfallen look on him, like something inside him died_. (Upon hearing this, the people in around her were shocked and Sasuke had a bad feeling on what that look could be.)

_He tried to smile, but it was more like a forced one rather than a real smile. All he said was that "Ongai, Onegai kangofu, don't let him in here."_

_"Who?"_

_Again with that same sad smile on his face, "Uchiha-san."_

(End Flashback.)

* * *

"And that's why I can't let him go in."

"What kind of stupid reason is that?" Sasuke asked fuming with anger. Giving the nurse his most famous death glare, scaring the nurse in the process.

"Uchiha! You heard her, leave for now." Tsunade walked up to block the young nurse from the Uchiha's death glare.

Growling, Sasuke pulled his arms away roughly before walking out of the entrance of the hospital.

Once the Uchiha was gone, Tsunade ordered them to get back to their work, then turned to face the nurse, asking if Naruto said anything more other than that unusual request, the nurse shook her head no before excusing herself from the Kokage.

---------------------------------------------------

Walking down the stairs, the brooding Uchiha stopped to come face to face with the young Hyuuga, glarring at each other, as they walked pass like as if the one wasn't even there.

* * *

**To be continued...  
Note: I might change this plot, since I'm feeling a bit gore. Stay tuned 'cuz characters will die. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
